1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink in the nozzle face of a recording head installed in an image forming apparatus may be easily dried when the ink is not discharged for a long time because concentration of the ink and the degree of ink viscosity become high. Then, it is possible to solve the problem by idle-discharging ink which is not used for forming an image.
In Patent Document 1, through holes for idle discharge are provided on a carrying belt. With this technique, the carrying belt is electrically charged to fix a paper to the carrying belt. Ink is idle-discharged to pass through the through holes.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-094814